Poisoned honey
by EmMa-Is-TurNiNG-'Le'StRaNgE
Summary: Bellatrix has always had a hard life,from her abusive parents to arranged marriage to violent Rodolphus.Bellatrix looks back in time to her 13th birthday when her and her sister were innocent and how she came to receive the necklace we see her ntains mention of child abuse & domestic violence.Summary sucks just read it-It's actually okay!First story so tell me how it is, R


_My first story I've written,so I'd love it if you'd leave me a review to tell me how I did :) Thanks ~Emma_

~Poisoned honey~

Dusk was far gone and dark clouds loomed over Malfoy Manor. Eerie whistles lingered in the hall ways, the only noise echoing round the mansion was that of arguing coming from the main hall. The shouts were those of two sisters, quarrying over ones son.

"He's my son Bella, not yours. I know what's best for him!"

"Narcissa look at me, see what I've become, and what I've been through. All for him, our saviour. And it feels great, it feels great to have something to be proud of, great to have a reason to tell your husband not to punish you for being worthless. So if I can make Draco feel proud of his accomplishments then I will teach him all I know."

Narcissa's icy blue eyes were piercing and Bellatrix could feel her façade of strength fading. Narcissa took a step towards her fragile sister and gestured a welcoming hug. " I don't need your help Cissy, I'm not weak." Bella scoffed, but Narcissa could sense the fear in her voice. Pulling her into a tight embrace Cissy hushed her sobbing sister comforting her. "Cissy it's always you helping me, when was the last time I did something for you? I try and I try but when I can you stop me. Let me help you from Draco, let me train him for the Dark Lord" the raven haired witch said through broken sobs. "I mean, you're always healing my wounds from Rod, what can I do for you?" Narcissa's embrace only tightened at these words, she held Bella's side and gripped her ribs at which Bellatrix winced in pain. This wasn't the first time Narcissa had discovered bruising upon her sisters body. "What happened this time?" Narcissa spoke as if she had used this question too many times. It doesn't matter any more" Bella replied, all the confidence in her voice gone. "It wont stop. Rod has a lot of anger and physically he's just too strong."

Narcissa grasped the pendant around Bellatrix's neck and looked deep into those deep twisted eyes. It had been given to her from when they were both children. "Do you remember when I gave this to you?" Bellatrix nodded and a small smile formed on her porcelain skin. " You were thirteen and it was your birthday."

Bellatrix awoke to the sound of her parents arguing. Again. Her room was like a refuge,

hers and hers alone. It was painted black and emerald green, with oak flooring polished to perfection, a fluffy green rug, glass chandelier and a grand four poster bed with lavish bedding piled on top. It was such a mature bedroom for a young girl, but as the oldest daughter Bellatrix had always been the one forced into situations, the one to look after her siblings whist other girls would be socializing; and the one to take the beatings to protect her sisters. After taking the blame for a crime she didn't commit, Bella would show no fear towards her mother or father, but as soon as the punishment was over she would run to her room, slam the door shut and let her emotions pour out of angry black eyes. The tears she shed were only ever when she was alone, because no one could see the truth behind the face she hid behind. Yes, Bellatrix Black was strong willed and would fight for what she believed in. Even if her enemy was far more powerful.

On the morning of her birthday Bellatrix was trying to block out the shouts of her parents when Narcissa burst the door open and ran to her sister jumping on the bed. "God Cissy, it's a bit early to be running around" Bella moaned lightly. Suddenly a loud noise of screaming, shouting and pleasing escalated around the Black family manor. "When will they stop Bella?" Narcissa's expression was lost and hurt. Bellatrix pulled her covers over and Narcissa climbed into bed next to her older sister. She then held her hands out, a small box was resting upon them. The younger girls eyes were beaming with pride. "I got you a present. Do you want to open it? I got it just for you!" Cissy thrust the box into Bella's hands. "Oh Cissy thank you" She gazed over the blonds happy face. She pulled the lid off and inside lay a necklace. Narcissa was the first to speak. " It's a crows skull. You see, the crow is an intelligent, majestic animal who isn't afraid to venture. I thought of you. It's also beautiful and brave." The nine year old spoke confidently . "It's a symbol that you are strong and always defend yourself and the ones you love. For all the times you've saved me from mother and father."

It hurt Bellatrix to know that she couldn't always be there to help Narcissa; that one day she will be forced into some meaningless marriage with a selfish rich man where love is never shown. No, she wanted to be a warrior, someone who can fight and be appreciated. "Cissy it's beautiful. I'll wear it for eternity, it'll always be close to my heart, as will you be. And I swear, I will protect you from harm as long as I can."

Bellatrix's hair clung loosely to her face where she's let a few tears escape her eyes, the rest flowed freely around her shoulders and draped down to end at her ribs. Narcissa pushed her hair aside and looked directly into her watery eyes. She spoke firmly. "Bellatrix you are the strongest person I know, you fight for your cause and when you get knocked down you get right back up again. How many times have I said I need you and how many times have you been there to guide me through the darkness?" Cissy said looking through lashes frosted with tears. "You say your husband is stronger than you, that you are weak. That necklace is proof that since we were children you have always been a brave, determined person."

Bellatrix didn't say anything to this, and a long silence followed. Suddenly Narcissa was pushed aside and Bellatrix stormed out of sight to the drawing room locking the door behind her. "Bella, what has gotten into you?!" Narcissa yelled down the hall. "Leave me alone!" Bella shouted back aggressively. The dark haired witch took at seat at a desk and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment.

Half an hour later she was gone, Narcissa pushed the now unlocked door open and looked around for her sister, who was nowhere to be seen. She found her way to the table and on the parchment she read-

What's worth fighting for?I've become numb to the pain. And slowly, I'm realizing my life has faded to darkness. Hopelessness has filled my body, no soul remains. Drained of emotions, my gaunt form simply exists .Hatred lies deep within my eyes, now blackened holes. A life with no meaning,a heart with no purpose. What's left to live for?

~Fin

_So how was it? R&R_


End file.
